


Lightening Strikes | Remile

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Emile always does his best to be there when lightening struck, that way he could do his best to help ease the pain that came with it.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lightening Strikes | Remile

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: PTSD, Flashback, & Food Mentions  
> Kudos to anyone who gets why Emile calls Remy Pigeon.

Remy didn’t remember his first thunderstorm but he remembered so many others and the horrors that happened. It always came back with every lightening strike.

He was lucky to have such a great boyfriend to help him through it sometimes. It was just a perk of having a boyfriend who happens to be a therapist. Emile may be silly and he makes a lot of references, some of which Remy never understood, but he was also great with helping people.

Emile was actually in the middle of finishing up his notes from his last patient of the day when he heard the rain start. He looked outside and saw how dark the clouds had gotten while he was hidden away inside. He could tell that it was going to be a loud storm.

With one glance out the window he picked up the things he needed to take home and walked out of his office. He opened his car door, placed his things in the passenger seat and keys in ignition. His thumb grazed over the keychain Remy had gotten for him on their one year anniversary.

The keychain itself was rather large but it didn’t bother Emile. It was originally a Jerry mouse keychain but Remy had bought two smaller heart keychains and glued them over the eyes. He admitted that he couldn’t find a keychain with heart eyes but Emile wouldn’t have it any other way. It was so sweet, so thoughtful. Emile hadn’t dated much before Remy but he had never gotten a gift with so much thought into his quirks and his likes.

He drove to the nearest Starbucks and ordered Remy’s favorite coffee. Truthfully he believed that Remy drank too much coffee but he was getting better and it helped calm him down, despite the caffeine. He then went straight for home.

He opened the door and saw Remy on the couch. His sunglasses were on the table and his thumb and forefinger were rubbing his temples. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was breathing heavily. His free hand was resting against his knee, drumming a random pattern.

Emile placed the coffee on the table next to Remy’s glasses. The currents were drawn, the only source of light being a lamp in the corner of the room. “Do you need anything, pigeon?” he asked. He got no reply.

He nodded to himself. Before going to change he went to go kiss Remy’s head but decided against it. It could possibly make it worse. He didn’t know what kind of flashback he was having. It could be touch or maybe it was the feelings, possibly the words or maybe the action. It could be a combination of all of them, the kind that you see in the movies.

He came back in a pastel pink, purple, and green hoodie and sweat pants. He smiled when he saw the cup had been moved and Remy’s head had now tilted upward. He was still breathing heavily and his eyes were still closed. The furrow between his brows had softened and his fingers now pinched the edge of his nose.

“I’m gonna make some brownies,” Emile declared and his smile widened when Remy gave him a thumbs up.

He went into the kitchen, making sure he was still able to see Remy, and started baking. He preheated the oven, got out all the ingredients, and started to mix the together. He poured them in the pan and placed them in the oven. Emile opened the freezer and looked inside for ice cream. Luckily they still had some.

He went into the living room and saw Remy. He was still sitting on the couch. His drink was now halfway empty and his knees were pulled up against him. His eyes were still closed but his breathing wasn’t as ridged.

Emile picked up the remote and lowered the volume before it could start working. He then put on Avatar: The Last Airbender and sat down several inches away from Remy.

He looked over at him concerned. “Can I hug you?” he asked and Remy shook his head. Emile nodded to himself and pulled his legs under him. By the time the second episode was finished so would his brownies.

They remained silent the entire time. Two thirds of the way through the first episode Remy had nudged Emile lightly. He looked at him and Remy looked from the couch to Emile and back to the couch. Emile knee what he wanted so he laid down and Remy placed his head on his shoulder, both looking at the screen.

Remy’s hand went under Emile’s hoodie briefly. It ghosted along two scars of his own before resting over Emile’s heart. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes, allow his head to actually rest on Emile’s shoulder. Picani knew exactly what his boyfriend was doing. He was making sure that it was real.

The heartbeat only proved it.

He pulled his hand out from underneath the hoodie and rested it in the same spot. The only difference was a thin layer of cloth separated his hand and Emile’s chest.

They stayed like that until Emile had to get up to take out the brownies. He had thought he entered the kitchen alone but when Remy wrapped his arms around him as he started to scoop out the ice cream he was proven wrong.

He placed a kiss on Emile’s cheek and leaned his head against his. “Thank you,” he said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Emile tilted his head so that he could look at Remy. “I didn’t really do anything but you’re welcome,” he told him before giving him a kiss. “I love you, pigeon.”

Remy rolled his eyes at the nickname he didn’t understand but smiled nonetheless. “You did the most important thing in the world. You sat by me through every lightening strike,” he said before going over to the brownies. He cut the into separate pieces and placed one in each bowl of ice cream. “How about we go and finish your show while we eat ice cream and you pause it so you can give me commentary?”

Emile smiled a stood on the tips of his toes to give Remy a kiss on the cheek. He had never had a partner who liked his commentary and enjoyed his silly references as much as Remy and Remy had never had a partner who sat with him through every storm, no matter how rough it became.


End file.
